cochraneas_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules Are The Rules (Viper version)
"Not that troublemaking snake again!" Prince Adam said. "Yes, Prince Adam!" the principal said. "It was about Viper! She gave her teacher a Jimmy Two Shoes error! And she caused her Macbook to be destroyed!" "I agree, principal." Prince Adam said. "Tomorrow, Viper will be in detention for six hours, she will be suspended for six months, she will be receiving a dark red slip from Shang, and she will not be attending the film festival." said the principal. "Okay, principal." said Mulan. "These sound like punishments." "Please no, Dad and Mom!" Viper said. "Not the film festival! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance!" "Too bad, Viper. Rules are the rules." The teacher said. "And one more thing.'" the principal said. "You will pay $600 for your teacher's Macbook." Prince Adam told Viper "Let's go home right now, Viper! And you will be grounded for two weeks!" "Meeting dismissed." said the principal. Prince Adam, Mulan, and Viper went home. When they got home, Mulan said "Viper Sagwa Lei Fa, i cannot believe that you gave your teacher a Jimmy Two Shoes error and you caused her Macbook to be destroyed!" "And because of this, we have a bill to pay for your teacher's Macbook." Prince Adam said. "That does it! You are grounded for two weeks!" "And also, you will get punishment day." Mulan said. "First punishment, you will wear your tamp!" "Please no, Mom! Not the tamp! No! NO!!" Viper cried. Mulan then put the tamp on Viper. "Second punishment, you will be spanked!" Prince Adam said. Viper then got a spanking from Prince Adam. After the spanking, he said "Third punishment, we will sing the New Adventures of the Little Koala theme song!" "PLEASE NO, DAD AND MOM!!" Viper cried. "NOT THE NEW ADVENTURES OF THE LITTLE KOALA THEME SONG!! IF YOU SING IT, I WILL BEAT YOU UP!!" "I'm sorry, Viper. But we will sing it. So deal with it!" Prince Adam and Mulan then sang the New Adventures of the Little Koala theme song. Mulan: Brand new day, time to play. With Roobear and his friends! Prince Adam: Where Koalas show how to.. Mulan and Prince Adam: Fly a plane, catch a wave. There's nothing we won't try. Prince Adam: Lots to do, Look up high, Koalas in balloons. Mulan: Brand new day, time to play. With Roobear and his friends! Mulan and Prince Adam: We all like to play! After the theme song, Mulan said "Fourth punishment, Robyn and Young Bagheera will come and attack you!" "No, Dad and Mom! Not my siblings!" Viper cried. "Too bad, Viper!" Mulan said. "Robyn, Young Bagheera, come here!" Robyn Starling and her brother, Young Bagheera, then came into the living room. "What is it, Dad and Mom?" Young Bagheera asked. "You and Robyn attack Viper now!" Prince Adam said. "Okay, Daddy and Mommy!" Robyn said. Robyn and Young Bagheera then attacked Viper. After the attacking, Viper said "Ouch!! Robyn and Young Bagheera, you are stupid!" "Fifth punishment, i will set Tyrone off free!" Prince Adam said. So Prince Adam grabbed Shang's pet crow, Tyrone, and set him off free. "Here you go, Tyrone." he said, and he threw Tyrone off the home. Tyrone started crying and sobbing. Viper started crying and sobbing, and she said "How could you, Dad?" "Sixth and final punishment, we will close down the Mattel site!" Prince Adam said. "NO, DAD!! NOT THE MATTEL SITE!! IT WAS BETTER THAN GOANIMATE!! PLEASE DO NOT SHUT IT DOWN!!" Viper cried. "SHUT UP, VIPER!!" Prince Adam screamed. So Prince Adam shut down the Mattel site. Prince Adam told Viper "That means no movies, no video games, no television, no playground, no funfair, no karate tournament, no going on dates with Crane, no parties, and no more anything! Now go to your room!" "You will be going to bed without dinner and without Tyrone tonight!" Mulan said. Viper got very angry. She glared angrily at Prince Adam and Mulan and told them "You guys are as evil as Tai Lung!!" She then went to her bedroom crying and sobbing, where her boyfriend, Crane, her best friends, Quackerjack, Tank, Launchpad, Megavolt, Liquidator, Jerry, Tom, and Honker, her good friend, Young Nala, and her brothers, Pixie and Dixie, are waiting for her. Category:Rules Are The Rules Stuff Category:Grounded Stuff